


Dynamic

by valkyeet



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love them so much, Implied Smut, Lincoln Lives, StaticQuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyeet/pseuds/valkyeet
Summary: Lincoln and Daisy were a dynamic.





	

They were a dynamic. He was brash and got angry easily. She was more controlled and could calm him down. He was aggressive and she was passive.

But the one thing most people couldn’t tell from just looking at them was that she could take him down in a fight any day.

However, they didn’t fight often.

The only time when they fight is when they’ve gone out in the field and he’s cared more about watching her fight, and making sure she was always completely injured, even when he’s been slammed against the wall with blood dripping from all of his injuries.

She’ll yell at him afterwards. And he’ll complain that he’s fine, she’s fine, it’s all fine.

“But it’s not fine!” she’ll continue to yell. “When will you ever learn?”

And then when he would refuse to sit down and let Simmons help him, she’d use her powers to shove him into a chair.

Next, he’d laugh and say that she just hurt him more than he had been hurt through the fight.

She would roll her eyes and leave him there. She’d head to their room, check herself for cuts or bruises in the mirror, then strip down to a tank top and leggings and get into bed, waiting for him.

He’d come in half an hour later, stitches on his forehead and shoulder, and get into bed next to her and kiss her shoulders and neck softly, making her squirm from feeling his stubble against the back of her neck.

 

They were a dynamic. She could make the whole room laugh. He could sit quietly and watch her make everyone laugh.

The team fell into the routine where they would deal with whatever the day had in store for them, come back to base, have Simmons patch them up, then sit around in the kitchen with beers. They’d joke about the people they had dealt with that day. Or they’d joke about May’s lack of expression, which would cause her to smile. The next victim would be Coulson’s hand, or lack thereof.

She would be resting on him, and his overall presence on her body made her forget that he wasn’t actually saying anything. In fact, he often times wouldn’t be listening to the discussion going on around him either. Instead, he would just watch her facial expressions change with a small smile on his own face.

And then she’d finally notice his silence, and look at him. Caught in the act of staring at her, he’d hide his face against hers while kissing her cheek. Then she’d kiss his lips and smile before quickly looking away with a slight blush and returning to the conversation as if she had never left it.

 

They were a dynamic. He was electric. She was vibrational.

When they were in the field together and neither of them were focusing on each other, it was like everyone else focused on them.

It was ridiculous, when they fought someone together.

They would stand side by side, their feet in the same positions with their arms held out in front of them in the same manner.

Two beams of electrical energy and two streams of vibrational power.

He almost felt insulted when she learnt how to power herself into the air several feet above him. But he quickly caught on and made her even more powerful by running into the field holding her hand, running his powers through her body, putting her in the air long before she threw herself up even higher.

 

They were a dynamic. They both had a cap on their abilities, but liked to lose control sometimes.

They'd be in their room, pressed up against each other. Lincoln’s hands would be on her waist and the little bolts of electricity coming from his fingers would make Daisy move even closer to him.

Lincoln’s mouth would move to Daisy’s neck and then suddenly the room was shaking.

Daisy would push Lincoln onto their bed and the lights would blow out.

 

They were a dynamic.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at falling-for-characters.tumblr.com


End file.
